There are a number of camera probe devices for obtaining images of objects which are difficult to reach and typically are quite small, such as in human bodies or in complex equipment. One such device consists simply of non-coherent fibers for delivering light from the accessible end of an elongate probe to the insertible end proximate the object to be examined, and coherent fibers for returning the image back to a film or viewer at the accessible end. Typically in such devices the fiber optic pads are a minimum of one hundred twenty-five mils in diamater and are very expensive. In another device, similar bundles of fiber optic rods are used to provide light and transmit the image with the addition of a right angle prism at the remote end of the probe. The probe is inserted all the way into a passage, then withdrawn at a predetermined uniform speed, causing the prism to scan the surface of the passage . An imaging system at the accessible end of the probe projects the moving image onto film being moved at a synchronized speed to record the image. The image on the film shows the lines resulting from the scanning action and the resolution is not high, usually about ten mils. In yet another device, fiber optics are used for illumination and a glass rod with lenses on each end is used for imaging. These devices are generally limited to less than a foot in length, are not flexible, and are quite expensive.